


Her kisses hurt (Oh how I love them so)

by BrittSama



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/F, Oh uh yea this one isn't that heavy but it kinda is, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Yuri had/has an obsession with Natsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittSama/pseuds/BrittSama
Summary: All she knew and felt was Natsuki.And she loved every second of it.





	Her kisses hurt (Oh how I love them so)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing I just got done writing!! 
> 
> I've been wanting to write something dark for this pair there really isn't a lot of art/fics for it yet 
> 
> O well ENJOY

Neither one was truly sure of how they got into such an awkward position, Natsuki sat on top of Yuri who laid underneath her, her small legs straddling both sides of Yuri’s hips.

 

Yuri arched her back slightly trying to position herself in a more comfortable way on the hardwood floor of the kitchen, Natsuki had both of her hands placed on the taller girl's wrist, pinning them down to the floor. Yuri’s chest was rising and falling  erratically due to her panicked breathing. “Calm down, please.” Natsuki’s words came out anxious, and more shaky than she intended them to.  

 

Yuri remained silent, her plum colored eyes wide and unfocused, remained locked onto natsuki’s own pink ones. “Yuri..” Her gaze traveled back to the cuts and lines of fresh blood dripping down the panicked girls wrists. “Why would y-you do something.. Like this to yourself?” The corners of her eyes felt wet, but damn it was she trying to hold back her tears.

 

This was Yuri for crying out loud! _Her_ Yuri. The shy and soft spoken girl who would never do anything like this, especially to herself, or so Natsuki thought. God she knew she collected knives and read things much darker than natsuki herself would ever prefer but this, really? Mutilating her own body?

 

“Because.. it just makes me feel good.” Yuri spoke, her voice calm and oddly.. Soothing. But it just sounded wrong to her, it was too cold and empty, This was not her Yuri. “GOD- I-I can't believe this. Yuri.. You- You could always talk to me, you know that! If something is wrong you could always tell me.” Her voice cracked and the tears finally fell. “I _love_ you, y-you fucker.. You don't-” She was cut off by the girl beneath her.

 

“Natsuki.”

 

“what?..”

 

“You're squeezing my wrists to tightly.”

 

The pinkette quickly let go of her. “I'm sorry- but Yuri.. You really freaked me out alright? I had no idea you were going through something, I know it makes you feel better but-”

 

“I like it.” Yuri spoke, once again cutting the shorter girl off.

 

“You… Huh?” She was beyond lost at this point but decided to remain silent to let the girl she was straddling finish talking.

 

“I can't really explain myself without sounding crazy I suppose, I just enjoy the feeling, It's… Euphoric.” her head turned to the side, her gaze now refusing to meet natsuki’s. “So let me get this straight.. You Get off.. on cutting yourself.” Yuri remained silent for a moment, but then soon warmth spread across her face, dusting her cheeks In a light pinkish color. “Essentially, Yes, I suppose..”

 

Oh,

 

 _Oh_.

 

“So, you're a masochist.” natsuki spoke bluntly, while then proceeding to sit up slightly as to let Yuri have more space. “So, you must think differently of me now.” Yuri spoke, her head turned back to look at the shorter girl on her lap. “Honestly.. No.” she reached over to grab the older girl's wrist to inspect the cuts left by now discarded light-blue and silver switchblade, that now laid on the floor besides them. “I don't see you any differently at all.”

 

Yuri was puzzled to say the least, was her girlfriend accepting her Bizarre hobby? But before she could speak natsuki spoke first. “Is this why you left your room so suddenly earlier? ” Moment's prior to natsuki coming down stairs, her and Yuri were in a rather… Indecent predicament.

 

 _The smaller girl laid on the mattress, and the taller girl laid on top her, Her knee between Natsuki’s thighs and pressing into her warm center. Their lips pressing together In a sl_ _oppy but heated kiss, natsuki had her hands under Yuri's sweater, her lithe fingers delicately tracing patterns up and down the unusually dominant girls back._

 

_Things were wonderful, natsuki was experiencing true nirvana, then when she thought it couldn't get any better, Yuri pressed her knee into an especially delicious spot on natsuki’s groin, the shorter girl couldn't help let out a moan against the soft lips hers were locked to, “Mmnn..” she raked her nails down Yuri's back roughly inciting an even louder moan of our Yuri. “Ahh..!”_

 

_They locked eyes for a brief moment, natsuki leaned back into continue, but Yuri quickly excused herself and ran down stairs._

 

“I got a little too.. excited, for my own good, I just wanted to do this before we… Continued anything.”

 

It was natsuki’s turn to blush now. “Oh.” She brought Yuri's wrist up to her lips “I understand now.” She gently pressed her lips to the open cut on her wrists, giving it a gentle kiss before slowly moving lower to kiss each and every scar. “Does it hurt you?” she continued holding the arm to her lips by the back of Yuri's wrist.

 

Yuri was speechless, at first natsuki was yelling about her cuts but now she was.. _Kissing_ them. “No.. Nnn.. It feels nice.” Natsuki let the tip of her tongue poke out past her lips to run it along one of the still bleeding cuts, licking up the dotted blood. “ _Really.._ Good, Mmm..” Yuri was breathless and practically panting at this point, every now and then natsuki’s tongue would run across an especially sensitive or raw cut, it would make Yuri suck in a breath sharply through her teeth and buck her hips out slightly.

 

Natsuki can see the need for release growing on Yuri's face become more and more urgent, as her tongues ruthless attack continued on her arm.

 

Yuri's breaths we're coming in uneven and heavy, she's had this kind of bliss before when she stole natsuki’s pen and touched herself with it way before they were together, in fact the two had only met each other 4 days prior. But now the pleasure was different, now she wasn't locked In her room at 4 am, having to shove her face into her pillow, to drown out the moans and screams of Natsuki’s name over and over like a prayer, as she penetrated herself with the top part of natsuki’s pink mechanical pencil.

 

She remembers how pissed natsuki was when she thought that she had “misplaced” it, but that made it much more special to Yuri when she saw the smile on  natsuki’s face when she returned it the next day, claiming she found it in Monika's desk.

 

“Are you going to cream in your panties if I just keep licking your cuts?” Natsuki’s voice no longer carried any of it's prior anxiousness, but now it was much more mischievous and seductive.

 

“Natsuki.. Aaa.. Nng.. ow.. p-please don't- ah.. Stop, I'm close… S-So close my love..”

 

“Do you want to come?” Natsuki stopped her tongues attack much to Yuri's dismay, but her lips continued working. “Yes.. M-More than anything..” Yuri's breathing hitched in her throat when natsuki sucked on one of the cuts, drawing some of the blood out and letting it stain her lips, it tasted warm and like iron. “Promise me something then.”

 

They locked eyes.

 

“A-Anything, natsuki I'll promise you anything! my body, my life and soul it's yours, all of it!” Yuri’s stifled moans Escalated into strangled breaths. “T-Take me, take everything I-I have p-please, Natsuki.”

 

“Promise me you won't do this if I'm not with you, I don't want you to be an idiot and up accidentally dying or something stupid..” Natsuki’s mischievous and suggestive attitude was now grim and dark, Yuri understood the severity of those words, so she took them to heart.

 

“I promise,” She paused to take in a deep well needed breath. “I won't hurt myself if you're not here.” Natsuki was quiet for a few moments searching Yuri's eyes for sincerity, of which she quickly found.

 

Natsuki smiled, “Then come for me my love.” She bit down on Yuri's wrist as hard as she could, causing the girl beneath her to let out a loud high pitched scream, But before Yuri had time to recover from that, Natsuki reached behind to shove her hand under the waistband of Yuri's pants, and quickly sink two fingers into Yuri's absolutely _soaked_ pussy, and Harshly curling the tips of her fingers upwards into a spot she knew would drive Yuri Crazy.

 

Yuri's body spasmed, and her eyes rolled into the back of her skull as her climax took over all of her senses,

 

All she knew and felt was Natsuki.

 

And she loved every second of it.

 

When Yuri’s climax ended and her body came down from it’s high, she looked up just in time to see Natsuki licking her fingers clean of her mess. “You came a lot y’know.” Natsuki brought her two fingers back into her mouth before drawing them back out. “this is my favorite flavor, i’ll take this over cupcakes any day.” They both laughed over that for a few moments before the silence soon enveloped them again.

 

“Thank you for that… I um.. Really enjoyed it.” Yuri was once again back to acting like her normal self, all shy and quiet, nothing like the screaming and moaning mess she had been minutes before. “Do you want me to help you finish too?” She went to sit up, before Natsuki’s palm gently pushed down on her chest.

 

“Not right now, I just want you to hold me for a little while.” She gently laid her head on Yuri's shoulder, Yuri was quiet after that, simply just enjoying the smaller girl's presence she placed a small kiss on top of her pink hair.

 

They lost track of time as they sat in their comfortable silence, Both wondering if they would ever do this again, and if they did would the pain be more excruciating  or more tame? Both questions would have to remain unanswered for now.

 

Natsuki was the first one to get up and dust herself off, “We need to clean and bandage your wounds, we don't want them to get infected.”

 

Yuri nodded and sat up, but before she could do anything else, The shorter girl grabbed Yuri by the back of her neck, and pulled her in for a quick passionate kiss.

 

Natsuki pulled away, “Please,” She sighed. “Next time you have some sorta unusual kink or hobby, tell me beforehand, yeah? Cause i almost had a fucking heart attack.”

 

Yuri gave her an understanding and apologetic nod, “I will, I promise.”

 

They sat in the kitchen holding each other, Natsuki spoke once more.

 

“Hey, Yuri?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I love you.”

  
“I love you too, My natsuki.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr wumblr send me some writing requests or prompts! “ψ(｀∇´)ψ 
> 
> http://britt-sama.tumblr.com


End file.
